


Stay With Me

by Star_Nymph



Series: To The Moon and Back [17]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Asperger Inquisitor, Asperger Syndrome, Early Mornings, F/M, Foreplay, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 01:46:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14606472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Nymph/pseuds/Star_Nymph
Summary: From the Drabble prompt: '32. Kiss at dawn' from anonymous on tumblr.





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> This part of a bunch of short fics/drabbles I've kept on my tumblr and haven't put on here. Sorry if I'm spamming ya'll, it'll be over soon.
> 
> If you have any comments or helpful tips please feel free to write something. I’ll definitely appreciate the feedback! Thank you for reading!

The first inviting rays of sunlight had already begun to fall through the holes of Cullen’s loft and in with came the familiar chill of early morning. Normally Eurydice welcomed the minutes after dawn and the strange if temporary peace it brought with it but at the moment she wasn’t quite feeling it. Especially since it was currently causing her own  _personal_  sunrise to slip out of her limp arms. 

Face buried in the feather plush of her pillow, Eurydice made something of a wretched discontented sound as the bed dipped as Cullen sat up and yawned. The bed was turning cold without his irresistibly warm body tangled along hers and already, she felt neglected without him. Did she say he could get up? No, no she did not. Blindly, she grasped around the bed for him and finally found the waistband of his pants, tugging them back towards her. 

“Get…back ‘ere…” She muttered. 

Cullen laughed lazily as he reached back and grabbed her hand just as it started to back up and down his backside, “Good morning, my love…” His voice was hazed with sleep, turning its normally rigid tone to something softer. “Maker, your hands are always so bloody cold. You retain no heat.”

“Your fault…Should stay…” Eurydice wormed her way closer to him and wrapped her arms around his stomach. “Come back and warm me…” She said as she fluttered a few kisses on his back. 

“Don’t tempt me. Come now, you know I have early morning inspection. I have to go.” 

Cullen tried nudging out of her reach but Eurydice held him tighter and sat up so she could move her mouth up the trail of his spine, her tongue darting out to lick ever so slightly. “It can wait.” She whispered into his skin as her fingers drew little circles down his stomach and brushed the hair of his happy trail. “Just for a little while. Five more minutes.”

Cullen’s breath hitched and he rumbled out another laugh, “Liar. You’ll keep me longer than that if I let you have your way.” Weakly, he tried to push her wandering hands off him, but as one disappeared into his pants and gently took hold of his growing erection, Cullen did little more than moan her name and sigh against her. 

Eurydice kissed his shoulder and pressed her breasts against his back, fitting herself flush against him as she fished out his cock and gave it a sharp stroke. “I will make it worth it, ena’vun. You know you want to stay, why deny it? Hm?” Her other hand skated up his stomach and found one of his nipples. Twerking it and pulling another groan from him, Eurydice pumped his cock with a near tortuous pace and nipped at the back of his neck. 

Cullen bit his lips, rolling his hips into her fist, and grunted, “Seductive little–come here!” then he grabbed her hands and pounced on top of her, pushing back into the bed. The length of his body covered hers and as soon as he was close enough, Eurydice had her legs wrapped around his thighs. A growl vibrated deep in his throat as he soundly kissed her, his tongue darting past her welcoming lips and turning her to liquid. Passionate, slow, and dizzying, when Cullen was done with her, Eurydice was panting and squirming in his hold for more. 

And Cullen gave it to her. It was, after all, only dawn–they had all the time in the world. 


End file.
